


Not Dead!

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty finds his own way to tell everyone he isn't dead. Sheriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dead!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a Sheriarty prompt please send it to me either here or on tumblr at castiel-sniffs-deans-panties. I am sailing this ship so hard and would love to write for you guys!

Sherlock sat in a chair at 221B Baker Street, his brother and Lestrade across from him and John sitting to his right. He paused in the middle of filling the three men in on all that had happened over the passed two years. John thought his pause meant he was going to apologize again, but Sherlock pressed his hands together and against his lips in a thoughtful manner.

He had already lied enough to John. How could he tell him this, how could he even begin to explain the truth about Jim Moriarty? Would they even believe him?

Of course not. They were still in shock about him supposedly coming back from the dead. They certainly wouldn't believe that Jim was alive, nor would they accept that everything they thought they knew about the Consulting Criminal was an intricate lie. 

"Sherlock, got something to say?" John raised an eyebrow and Sherlock just knew if he said the wrong thing it would land him another punch. He jumped out of the chair and began pacing the room impatiently.

"You must understand, John, I didn't know much up until the very end."

"Know what about who?" John squared his shoulders just a tad and yes, Sherlock had to pick his words very carefully.

"Oh, this will be good," Lestrade hid a grin and kept his eyes on John.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "Mor-"

The door swung up, causing everyone to rise to their feet. Three men gasped as Jim Moriarty waltzed into the room, grabbed Sherlock around the waist, dipped him, and pressed their lips together. 

"Oh my, oh my..." Mycroft said under his breath. Sherlock's hands found their way around Jim's waist, his fingers digging in to the expensive black coat. As fast as it had begun it was over; Jim pulled away and set Sherlock right. He grinned to the room of shocked men.

"Not dead!" He shouted, and with a final smile turned on his heels and waltzed out of the room, closing the door behind himself. 

It was silent for almost an entire minute as Sherlock looked each man in the face and deduced how they would react. Mycroft looked far too amused and Sherlock just knew this event would come up over their next family dinner. Lestrade's jaw was hanging open. John's face was red and his fists were balled tightly. 

"I can explain..." Sherlock backed away from his angry friend slowly. 

He should have known getting involved with someone as dramatic as himself was a mistake.


End file.
